Wrecking Ball
by luvinx
Summary: Inspired by a certain gif on Tumblr. This takes place several weeks after John has left Anna to go with Vera. I may add to this with more glimpses into John's time with Vera, if the interest is there.


A/N: Okay, this story was a result of a certain someone's gyrating hips dancing up and down my Tumblr all day. It couldn't be helped. Not my fault. Please forgive me. Especially for the end.

And thank you to all those of my fellow Banna shippers who have been encouraging and welcoming to me. I really appreciate it. I am finding out how great of a group you all are.

Finally, a big thanks to Chris. Always and all ways.

* * *

John was exhausted. He hadn't slept in days. He bitterly realized that it really did not matter, as his life had no meaning and no purpose. Without her, his future was irrelevant and his present intolerable. Not for the first time he questioned his choice, his agreement to walk away. He now began to doubt what could be worse than what had resulted from his decision to leave. Would it really have been that wrong for them to be together, even if it meant a life of sin?

Yes. Yes it would have. He could not have lived with himself had he corrupted her. He may be in hell but she would recover and move on. She would find someone who could give her everything she needed. Everything she deserved. Everything that he could not. His weary mind began to imagine a faceless man, caressing and holding and kissing her. Making love to her.

He collapsed in his armchair, rubbing his face harshly, trying to remove the images from his mind. It was agony. His life was now a collection of endless hours filled with despair. He was sure his life would never hold any worth again. He had left his heart, torn and bleeding in that courtyard, never to feel it beating within his chest again.

As his thoughts continued to darken, his body started to shut down. It was unsympathetic to his troubled mind and demanded its rest. It had been so long since it had slumbered and it refused to wait another moment. He slipped into a deep sleep.

Someone was in the room with him.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I cannot be with you."

"But I am right here." And she reached out and touched his hand.

He felt the warmth on his palm, and the bliss from her touch rushed throughout his body, igniting him as he shot up off the chair. He stumbled at first, but held his ground.

"How can this be?"

"Don't worry. It is. Just let yourself feel."

"But Anna, I-"

"Hold me."

Without hesitation, he stepped forward and she was enveloped in his arms. His whole body sung at the feel of her against him and he was overcome with dizziness as his heart pounded in his chest once more. It was back. She brought it back to him.

"Oh God Anna, I missed you so much. What is happenin-"

"Shhhhhhhh. Kiss me."

Again, there was no delay as he crushed his lips unto hers, warm and sweet. Her lips parted for him and he shuddered as his tongue was finally able to taste her. He was in heaven. He felt her sway in his arms and he pulled her closer, hips melding together as one.

He reluctantly pulled away to gaze in her eyes. They were wide and accepting, filled with warmth and dark with desire.

"I thought you would be angry. I can't believe-"

"No my love. Never. Please touch me."

He moved his hands to her face and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. He leaned down to capture her mouth again but she stopped him.

"Touch me."

His eyebrows drew together in confusion. Before he could voice it, her hand moved over his. She curled her fingers around it, beginning to slowly pull both her hand and his downwards. His eyes widened as their hands passed over her neck and upper chest, stopping to rest on her left breast.

"Anna..."

"Touch me."

His hand lay still on her breast as both hers swept up his arms and into his hair, massaging his scalp. His eyes closed, reveling at her touch, his body at odds with his mind. His internal struggle was interrupted as her lips met forcefully with his.

Her kisses were demanding and intense. Her tongue ravaged his mouth, hot and insistent, unwilling to be denied. His left hand began to knead her breast, a sharp pang of desire shooting through his lower body as she repeatedly moaned in appreciation. His other hand snaked around her waist, landing on her bottom, rubbing and squeezing it tight. Her moans became louder.

When he sensed himself losing control, he willed his hands to stop moving and began to pull away. With lightning speed, her arms were around his waist, holding him in place, hands caressing his back. He relaxed into her caress and dropped his forehead onto her shoulder. He started as her lips grazed his ear.

"Love me."

He lifted his head and grasped both of her shoulders. "Oh God Anna, that is all I want to do. I-"

He stopped short as her eyes changed before him. They were as dark as a storm cloud.

"Make love to me."

"Anna, I...we can't. It wouldn't be righ-"

He stopped as he saw tears fill her eyes. His heart broke and he roughly pulled her back into his embrace. His cheek snuggled next to hers.

"Please understand. I want nothing more. But it cannot be."

She buried her face into his chest and sobbed, sending daggers of sorrow into his soul. He didn't know what to do, how to comfort her. So he took her face in his hands for a second time and gently placed his lips on hers, hoping to show her what he could not say. He tasted the salt from her tears and drew her in closer.

After a brief pause, she responded to the kiss, hands back in his hair as she deepened it. Her tears were forgotten as the passion between them grew once more, hands roaming and exploring one another. The heat from her body smothered all thought and he lost himself in the moment. His mouth drifted from her lips to her neck, nipping and sucking all the way down to the hollow of her throat. Her hands were on his chest, clawing at his shirt, pulling at the buttons. She managed to open his shirt and he groaned as her fingernails scraped along his chest, trailing down to his belly. His stomach fluttered as she drew lazy circles just above his waistline and he yelped when she suddenly grasp him through his trousers. He twitched in her fingers and his mouth found hers again hungrily.

His head swam in his own lust and the warnings to stop went from a shout to a whispered echo, fading off in the distance. She shoved her breasts into his chest and her hands moved around to his bottom. He whimpered into her mouth as she slammed his hips into hers, his arousal now achingly hot and hard.

Her voice seeped up into his haze and he shook with her words.

"Take me."

He was drowning now. Wave after wave of pleasure descended upon him like never before and he knew he had to have her. Her hands were locked on his bottom and she rubbed into him repeatedly. Breathing heavily, he made one more attempt to maintain control.

"Anna, I don't want to ruin yo-"

"Take me now."

He trembled at her forcefulness, and could not remember ever feeling so helpless in his own body. His mind screamed at him to stop but his body would not listen. The pressure to be inside her was too overwhelming. The heat surged throughout his body, scalding him with its primal ferocity.

The rhythm of her hips would not relent. There was nothing else he could do. His body would need to join hers or it would surely burst.

Before he could register what he was doing, he had undone his trousers and they lay on the floor. In the next instant, her skirts were above her hips and her undergarments joined his trousers. His movements became disconnected as he raced them towards consummation.

His shorts were gone. He was on the chair, her legs wrapped around his waist as she straddled him. A flash of heat and she was upon him, as he stretched and filled her up. They moved as one, mouths erratically sucking and licking anything within reach. Her nails tore at his back as his tongue lapped at her nipples. She was frantic above him and his hands grabbed onto her bottom, crazed as he was to sink deeper, pump faster. She was tightening around him as she shouted his name, over and over. He pulsed within her and knew he was moments away from his end. She bit his shoulder and screamed his name, riding him hard with her release. Her frenzied pace was his undoing and he bucked up roughly against her, hips rocking and convulsing against hers.

He cried out.

And woke up.

He blinked rapidly in the darkness and tried to control his breathing. He could feel the mess he had made in his trousers, wet and sticky.

As he recovered, he became aware of someone next to him.

He looked up and into a waking nightmare.

Vera hovered over him, truimph in her eyes as her hand slid from his crotch.

"Was it good for you Johnny? Because it was sure good for me."

* * *

A/N 2: Now even though this fic was "hips induced", I will admit that I have had some thoughts on the Vera evilness before. I believe that it would have been a huge goal of hers to get John into bed upon his return. And since we all know that that would have never happened, who knows how low she would have sunk. Poor John.


End file.
